1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed type battery case, and particularly to closed type battery case, which can offer the power supply temporarily in case of urgency.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,022, which is owned by the present inventor, has disclosed an enclosed battery holder and the enclosed battery holder comprises a seat engaging with a cover and a conductive plate means is received in the space enclosed therein. The seat near a lateral side thereof has two opposite grooved supports for locating a first conductive plate and near the other lateral side thereof has further grooved supports for locating a second and a third conductive plates respectively. Both of the lateral walls and the front wall on the seat provide a rib respectively and the cover at both lateral sides thereof also has a rib respectively corresponding to that on the seat so that the cover can slide on the seat as soon as the cover engages with the seat. Further, the front wall provides a hole for the lead wires extending outward through the hole. It is characterized in that the seat provides partitions to avoid the conductive plates contacting each other, the front wall extends a hook piece and the rear wall provides an engaging hole, the respective rib on the cover with an extended rib section to enclose the rib on the seat, and the cover further provides a slot corresponding to the hook piece on the seat and a hook piece corresponding to the engaging hole on the seat such that the seat and the cover can engage with each other firmly.
The preceding hole at the front wall on the seat is essentially for the two lead wires extending outward to supply the power source to the electronic product so that the enclosed battery holder mostly is thought as an accessory for the electronic product. However, the portable consumptive personal electronic product such as the mobile phone or the personal digital assistant (PDA) is so popular that the electronic product may become useless in case of the power in the battery (mostly the configuration and the specification thereof are special) equipped in the electronic product having been out and no place being available for recharging. Hence, how to utilize the conventional standardized battery associated with a battery box with a function of being able to recharge the electronic product temporarily is a bottleneck worth us to overcome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a closed type battery case, which has a base chamber is disposed in a lower base next to a battery plate device with a chamber hole at a proper place therein, an output terminal is in conjunction with the battery plate device and received in the base chamber to connect with an input end of an electronic product through the chamber hole for the power supply such that the closed type battery case can perform a function for temporarily recharging the electronic product.